Ardata
Queen Ardata (or Ardatha) of Jacuruku, also named the Queen of Spiders, was an Elder God. She was the ancient goddess of a kingdom on Jacuruku, conquered by the Crimson Guard, who later ruled there in her name. In Memories of Ice Kallor mentioned in passing that she had been one of the rulers during his conquest of Jacuruku over 100,000 years before the events of Gardens of the Moon.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.38 In The Bonehunters Cotillion made a reference to Ardata when he was in conversation with Mogora after the latter had invoked a healing ritual, involving hundreds of thousands of spiders wrapping Mappo Runt in strands of spider web: "Cotillion was gazing steadily at her, then he said, 'You're one of Ardata's, aren't you?'"The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.512 The ritual put Mappo into a dreamlike state in which he saw himself in a place he did not recognise. Tall stone pillars seemed to surround him in a pattern and their shadows formed a kind of web with him in the center. A young woman appeared, dressed in black flowing silks with long hair the colours of dying flames, eyes the hue of beaten gold, unblemished skin and smooth hands. She told him that the place was Jacuruku and that the time was four or five years after The Fall (presumably that of the Crippled God). She remarked upon her own appearance, noting herself to be young again. Asked about her identity she answered: ‘A queen about to be driven from her throne, banished from her empire. My vanity is about to suffer an ignominious defeat.’ Mappo deduced her identity and offered to name her, but she told him that it would not be wise to do so.The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.555-557 Spite later commented that he had been healed by the Queen of spiders.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.713 All of which seems to indicate that the woman Mappo met was Ardata. In Toll the Hounds The priests of Burn in Darujhistan tried to paint Mappo Runt in the blood of Burn in order to allow him to travel through Burn's Gate, into the molten fires of the underworld. However spider web tattoos appeared etched on his dark brown hide. The web "was proving a skein of resistance, a net trapping him on the inside and keeping out the blessed gift of the goddess". The High Priest of Burn commented, "The web that once healed you is proving most...selfish. Claiming you for its own - Ardatha never yields her prizes. She has snared you, for purposes unknown to any but her. She is most hateful, I think."Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7 In Dust of Dreams Two other Elder Gods discussed the queen. In Return of the Crimson Guard Ardata became the new patron of Skinner, enhancing his power. She gave him armour covered with a dark patina.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5 In Orb Sceptre Throne Tayschrenn mentioned that Ardata held the title of Enchantress before the current Queen of Dreams showed up and they were now bitter rivals. She was the greatest power of her age, eclipsed now in this time of Warrens and their mastery.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.662 In Blood and Bone needed In Forge of Darkness Ardata was revealed to be an Azathanai. Old Man told Draconus that his usage of Night to aid Mother Dark of the Tiste was without precedent and had infuriated the "believers". Two such believers, Ardata and the Sister of Dreams, thereafter sought redress and healing in the Vitr.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK HC p.317 Notes and references de:Ardata Category:Elder Gods Category:Females Category:Azathanai